


Count On Me

by HighFlyingAndFreeFalling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Gen, Hospitals, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Maybe OOC, i guess, i rly suck at tagging, probably terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFlyingAndFreeFalling/pseuds/HighFlyingAndFreeFalling
Summary: Hinata ends up in a coma due to an accident after an argument with Kageyama. (Slightly inspired by the Bruno Mars song)





	Count On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! This is my first time writing a fanfic so (if anyone even reads this) pls be nice. I know it's terrible and OOC but I was bored so meh.

“Wake up Kageyama. Please I miss you. I’m so lonely…”  
Kageyama sat bolt upright in his bed, panting. It was the same dream he’d had every night since the accident two months ago. He pulled a hand through his sweaty jet-black hair trying to steady his uneven breathing. Looking at his clock, he decided he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep anyway so he got up and got ready for the day. At least this way, he’d be able to spend more time with his friend. He had a shower, got dressed into his hoodie and jeans and left for the train station.

An hour later he was walking through the now familiar halls of the hospital, almost on instinct, to the room at the end of the third-floor corridor. The room with the little plaque bearing his best friends name. He entered the dark room taking up his usual position in the seat next to the bed. He took a moment to take in his friend’s appearance. His small frame was almost swallowed beneath the mass of wires and bandages, the only thing distinguishing him from any other patient in the hospital was his shock of orange hair, peeking out from beneath the bandages. The boys pale, fragile frame almost seemed to be half swallowed by the overly large bed.  
Kageyama gave his bony hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Hey…Sorry to bother you, I just had that dream again and well…” He took in a deep breath. He had always felt awkward trying to talk to him, even though he was pretty sure the spiker couldn’t hear him. He would never dare to say half of the things he was saying if he could. Not that he didn’t want him to know he cared, just that he didn’t want him seeing his soft side.

“Just wake up already, dumbass! The team’s gone to shit without you around…” He took in another shaky breath and let the silence spread throughout the room.  
“Damnit, we should have done things differently that day. You knew I was only joking when I said I’d never toss to you again, right? So why did you have to go off on your own like that? If you didn’t… maybe…” His voice caught in his chest and he had to swallow back his tears. 

“I’m sorry…It should’ve been me if something like this was gonna happen, not you…” He couldn’t hold the tears back anymore as he watched fat droplets of water fall onto the sheets. He lowered his head further, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“After the dream again…I just thought that maybe this time you’d really be back” He all but whispered after hours of silence. He looked out the window. It was getting late. Visiting hours would be over soon and he had school tomorrow. He got up slowly, stretching his aching body. He stood for a moment, looking at his best friend.

 

“Please wake up, Hinata.”

 

Later that night, Kageyama lay on his bed, following the usual routine of locking himself in his room. His mother had tried to get him to eat dinner, but he refused, insisting he wasn’t hungry, despite the constant growling of his stomach. He just didn’t feel like doing anything. He had begun to ignore his phone as more worried phone calls and texts came in with each passing day. Tonight was no exception. His phone had been receiving calls and texts constantly for the last 20 minutes. Finally, growing frustrated with the constant buzzing he reached for the phone, glancing quickly at the caller ID. Suga, no surprises there. The unspoken team mum had been the one trying to check in with him the most, cornering him at school whenever he had the chance. Sighing, he answered the phone.

“Yes?” A sigh then,

“Kageyama, it’s Suga…I was just calling to see how you were doing.”

“…It’s Hinata everyone should be worried about. I wasn’t the one hit by a bus!”

“…Kageyama…”

“I’m fine!”

“No, you’re not... Look, you don’t have to be strong. Everyone knows you’re struggling with this, and we don’t blame you! But you can talk to us.”

“Yeah…I know…thanks” He put little effort into sounding convincing, they both knew he wouldn’t talk to anyone about this.

“At least come back to practice. Since you left, the team’s gotten even worse. We’re all a mess right now and we’re all worried about you. Please just come back, we can sort this out-"

“What good is talking gonna do?” Kageyama laughed grimly through his growing tears. “Talking won’t change what happened, what I did.”

“Kageyama, you can’t blame yourself, it’s not your fault.”

“Yeah Suga, it is. It was only because we started arguing that day that he went off on his own, that he didn’t see that stupid bus. I tried to push him out of the way but…” He couldn’t force any more words from his chest, instead falling into silence.

“You did the best you could. You put your life in danger to try to help him. You were the one that did that, you were the one who ended up in the hospital for a week afterwards. You did the best you could. Knowing that, when he wakes up, I’m sure he’ll be grateful.”

“IF he wakes up, he’ll hate me. After all the stuff I said…”

“It wasn’t your fault, Kageyama and you know Hinata. It’s literally impossible for him to hate someone.” He continued when there was silence on the other side. “Have you had dinner yet? Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to, let me rephrase that: go eat something. Go eat something, get some rest and come to practice tomorrow. Even if you don’t want to talk I think it’ll help everyone if you show up. I’ve gotta go for now but if you need anything-“

“Yeah, I know, see you.” He barely listened for Suga’s reply as he hung up the phone, flopping back down onto his bed. It was only then that he realised just how tired he was. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept properly. Within seconds he drifted into a fitful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!!! So if anyone read this entire thing thank you so much for not dropping this terrible piece of work. I was actually rly scared of putting this out there so thanks for reading! I know there are some spelling differences but meh I couldn't be bothered changing my Aussie spelling. I'll put up more chapters in the future. Read you guys later!


End file.
